


I have Prompts!

by notsoperfect



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Brothers, Cute, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Food, Friendship, LITERALLY, M/M, Multi, Narry - Freeform, Nouarry, Nouis, Other, a/b/o dynamics, highschool, just prompts, polymory, prompts, rivlary, ziall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3093083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsoperfect/pseuds/notsoperfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the dumb Ideas for fan fics that cross my mind in the most unfortunate of times and although I am most likely to never write this, I surly would love to read it. So if you guys are looking for some prompts or just plain bored feel free to check this shindig out. Contains most of my favorite ships but you can change the character’s you wish</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1-High school AU

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I have no idea how to write prompt, so some might be extremely long and the other too short without any details, but this is how these ideas were build up in my head and I’d just like to get it out.

A ziall high school AU, 10 things I hate about you-ish(ish because its after I wrote the whole damn thing that I realized it was kind of similar to the movie in some aspects all though it was not intended at all and is completely different from the movie), brother, rivalry AU.

 

 

So, Liam and Niall are brother, Niall being a year and a half younger than Liam. Both their parents had separated when Niall was just 3 years old so not a lot of people know of him. After the divorce their mother, Maura had moved to Ireland with Niall while Geoff got Liam. Although both the brothers were separated at such young age both of them were extremely close, Liam visiting Niall and his mom almost every summer and Christmas break and the siblings always keeping in contact with each other. 

As they grew up Niall was Liam’s everything and he had always wanted to protect and care for his little brother, Niall himself being so innocent and oblivious about everything around him, he was carefree and oh so loving and Liam hated the fact someone could ruin all that and never wanted anything bad too happen to Niall. Niall on the other hand thought Liam was the most perfect human being on earth, he thought that nothing Liam ever did could be wrong and basically worshiped the ground his brother walked on. No matter how far away they were it had never parted both the brothers and they just grew closer and closer to each other.

So, cut to the next scene. Liam’s high school. Their high school was basically run by 2 people, one of this was Liam himself being the captain of 3 or 4 sports teams and leading the champion teams in all these sports, the other was Louis Tomlinson, President of dram club and the director/lead actor of almost every single school production, the boy was sassy and smart and had everything that he wanted exactly where he wanted and how he wanted it. Both of them were high school royalty who had almost everyone under their feet worshiping them, people begged to be friends with him, would probably kill someone to get into their group of friends.

But there was one small-tiny little problem which wasn’t really that tiny, Louis Tomlinson and Liam Payne was eternal enemies, both of them Hated the other with a burning passion and would do anything to see the other fail. Their utter disposition and hate for each other was the basic principle of the school, if you liked Liam you most likely will be hated By Louis and vice versa. No one know where this started but it had clearly developed from their extreme childhood with both trying to outshine each other in their own felids and within time this just grew and grew and grew until both of them couldn’t even stand each other. The utter hate one had for the other was not surprising in Louis case, the boy was sassy and would not take anyone’s shit and had a close knit group of friends who he trusted and didn’t really stand for other, its seemed to be in his nature but Liam was the opposite, the boy was always kind and sweet, the perfect child with a protective aura when it came to his loved ones, but all this seemed to diffuse when he comes to contact with Louis, being his own most viscous self towards the other.

It is the beginning of Liam’s and Louis’s senior year and Liam is ecstatic because their mother had just gotten a job transfer to Switzerland and instead of going with her for once Niall had decided to come and stay with Liam and their father after 13 years, Nail is going to be a junior in the same high school and Liam is glad that he could finally have Niall under his eyes and keep him from harm’s way, this adding even more excitement into Liam senior year. While Liam is rejoicing Louis is the right opposite and is fueled with utter anger, Reason ?...Harry Styles, Louis’s ever so wonderful flowerchild of a childhood crush who Liam had managed to sweep away in the summer and is now dating.

Louis is determined that the only reason Liam is dating Harry is because he knew of Louis’s liking towards the boy and is using Harry to anger Louis, while honestly Liam really did have feelings for Harry. Louis had been crushing on Harry for a while, but the boy was completely oblivious and sometimes even a bit dumb to notice Louis advances, Harry was among the very few people who actually were friends with both Louis and Liam, Liam had asked him out somehow and was the first one to put it all raw in front of Harry and Harry had said yes, Louis had quickly cut off all contact with Harry and had sworn to make both their life a living hell 

Anyway, Queue Niall coming to the school and Louis finding out about Liam having an innocently adorably oblivious ‘I love everybody’ kind of brother who Liam would die for. It doesn’t take Louis long to figure out that if Niall is hurt Liam would be the one bleeding BANG-Louis gets the perfect idea of sweet revenge.- And that is –Zayn Malik , the schools resident bad boy who is known for breaking peoples bones if you piss him off. Zayn is rumored to have records from Juvie and 10 or so girlfriends\boyfriends the same time. He can be seen around smoking in the hallways or riding his bike around with random chicks to prove that point and overall he is well scared off and no one ever tried to change that.

Well until Louis Tomlinson got involved that is, At first Louis is hesitant because Louis really isn’t that bad of person, he is generous and kind and lovable and all those things and he doesn’t believe sweet-adorable Niall deserves to get hurt, but then he sees harry and Liam being all cuddly and couply and kissing and hugging each other and that’s the line for Louis, he decides that Niall could be collateral damage and that was not his fault before he approaches Zayn and offers him money to ruin Niall in all the ways possible. And with a bit of persuasion and bit more money thrown into the equation Zayn is ready to give it a try.

 

.In the beginning Liam doesn’t say anything, he knew of Niall magical aura and plans to be friends with every single person on earth and as much as he wants to protect his baby brother he trust him too. But as time progress one he starts getting a little bit wary of them although Niall tries his best to convince Liam that Zayn is literal perfection.

Anyway while all this is happening Niall with his I want to be friends with everybody outlook in life is quick to befriend Louis and slowly but surely Louis finds himself opening up his heart to Niall and being really close to the younger blonde boy and for once agrees with Liam in the idea of shielding and loving Niall because it’s really hard to dislike him. SO as Louis and Niall grow closer Louis stars feeling even more and more guilty of what he is doing with Zayn and it doesn’t help that Zayn seems to be looming around Niall 24/7 like a shadow even without Lousi telling him to.

 

So finally Louis itself is the one to approach Zayn telling him to leave Niall alone and the deal is off, but Zayn refuses saying that he already paid him and other bullshit excuses even though Louis offers to pay him to stop being around Niall, But the truth is Zayn is just afraid to admit to himself that he actually had started falling for the boy within all the ‘ruin him’ fiasco. Zayn falls in love with Niall, just as much as Niall loves him if not even more. Niall is quick to realize Zayn is not what others make of him and instead is just a teenage boy who is obsessed with cupcakes and batman and cries during Disney movies and secretly loves chick flick all though he blames it on growing up with too many sisters, in fact the only thing bad is his smoking addiction and Niall is more than willing to work through it And Niall is Zayn sun, everything he ever wanted and he loves him-oh so much.

Anyway in the end Harry somehow overhears the conversation Louis haves with Zayn and learns about the deal and Harry being Niall’s best friend first warns Niall because he knew Telling Liam would be dangerous and Liam would end up killing Louis and Zayn before trying to let Niall know the truth of the situation. But Niall is just as gone as Zayn and he refuses to believe Harry because he genuinely loves Zayn and by that point nothing would change that, so Harry finally ends up going to Liam and Liam goes berserk.

 

So drama-drama-drama, you can write the ending however you want, but in the end Ziall must end up together being the Yin to the others Yang, Maybe there can be a love circle or something between Louis, Harry and Liam, Lirry, Larry or Lilo can be the end game I don’t mind (Like Liam and Louis could have always secretly had feeling for each other), even a threesome between the 3 of them is accepted, I just want everyone to be happy. Anyway Ziall endgame with all 5 of the extremely close friends by the end of that year.


	2. 2-A/B/O universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha-Omega universe, Polygamy, Nouarry, Narry, Nouis, Larry, Ziall,

Alpha Harry is one of the youngest workers in Malik enterprises, at 24, he is straight out of college and already scored a well-paying job as one of the lead assistant of their Alpha CEO Zayn Malik who himself is not that old at mere 27.

 

Harry is very much dedicated to his work and can easily put up with Zany’s shit and is known for never slacking down, so one day when Zayn hears laughter and cheers coming from Harrys office Zayn is curious because it’s quite late and no one but Harry and Zayn is meant to be in the office at that time as they were preparing for a big presentation. Anyway Zayn walks into see a brown haired, pixie like boy hanging of Harry shoulder while there is booming loud laughter echoing from behind them on the couch fitted into Harry office, As soon as they see Zayn they are all quick to stand up straight and Harry looks sheepish as the brown haired boy stifled laughter.

 

Then he finally gets to see the face of the owner of the booming laughter and for a second everything goes still, Zayn literally feels his heart bursting as he sees blues eye and soft blonde hair staring up at him with a small smile and red cheeks. Zayn almost misses it when Harry introduces the brown haired boy as his omega, still too captured by the blonde beauty in front of him and he can already feel his wolf dancing around scramming that the blonde belonged to him.

It takes a second for Zayn to recovers himself having no idea what he just went through. Then he process things again and Zayn can clearly understand Louis –the brown haired is Harry’s omega now by the smell of Harry being mixed with Louis’s own omega scent, but what surprises him is the exact smell oozing off the blonde omega too. So Zayn asks about Niall and Harry laughs a bit awkwardly the exact time Louis pulls the blonde towards him and kisses his forehead and then Zayn realizes that harry said omegas not omega.

 

It was not such a rare thing to find relationship with double omega or double alpha these days. But usually only the rich and powerful had more than one omega and Harry was still young, only 24 and had 2 of the most beautiful omegas on earth. Within time he learns more about them, it’s really hard to miss, Harry is the prefect Alpha not looking at any one else and always absent mindedly mumbling about his Niall and Louis. Harry tells Zayn about how he and Louis had been childhood friends from a really young age and as soon as Louis had presented as an omega and Harry as an Alpha Harry had been mated to Louis, it was after a few years that they had met Niall, who was still just a kid then and Louis had taken special care towards the small blonde omega as he was easily picked on and within a few years harry had been just as taken as Louis was about Niall and had been in a relationship for more than 5 years. 

 

Their trips to the office becomes constant saying that they never get to see their Alpha anymore and each time Zayn sees Niall his heart throbs, so he allows them to visit whenever they want and ignores that part of his brain that yearns to see Niall’s arrival.

Both of them are in collage, with Louis being 21 and studying to be a chef and Niall just 18 and studying music. In short they are the perfect omegas and by time Zayn finds himself keeping Harry away from them even when they don’t have much work.

Finally Zayn realizes that he was falling for Niall and that he was his mate and is determined to do anything to win him over from Harry but has no idea how to, Zayn had never felt the way he felt for any romantic partner and Niall already had a beautiful family. But Zayn realizes Niall is his mate, which at the time is nothing more than pure instincts to some people. Mates are no longer believed in society but Zayn yearns for Niall and for once Zayn realizes that Niall was the only thing he wanted so desperately and was not willing to let the blonde slip away no matter how much he loved Harry and Louis.

Louis is the first one to figure out Zayn’s feelings for Niall as Harry and Niall were the oblivious ones, Louis sees the extreme jealousy of Zayn and how he tries to get Niall alone and Harry away from Niall, Louis also sees how Zayn was trying to push Harry and Louis closer in hope of getting Niall and Louis is outraged because Niall is his boyfriend as just as much as he is Harry’s and there is no way he will give up Niall to anyone.

Louis Confront harry and tells him to move away from the Malik enterprises knowing that Niall was slowly starting to fall for Zayn as the utter mate bond between them was calling out to each other and Louis was not willing to let Niall go. 

Endgame can be anything, preferably Ziall although Nouarry is just as accepted, this one had been stuck in my head for a while and I was never able to get it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> extreme lack of Liam but I can assure you he is happy ,


	3. 3- girl! Niall

Extreme feminist girl Niall, who is known for her campaigns and strike that she organizes all around and is absolutely terrifying even with her soft and sweet innocent look. Everybody believes that either the girl is lesbian or she hates all men just by the strength of her speech and her outlook on ‘some’ men-which people turns into ‘all’ men.

But then surprising everyone there is Bad Boy harry who is dating her, this is very surprising as just months ago Harry was known to sleep around with girls and the few relationship Harry had had in the past had seemed to end due to extreme possessiveness from Harry’s part and no one believes that these two could be together. But they are, Niall first met Harry after a one night stand he had with her roommate and he was trying to sneak out and both of them had had a huge spat in the dining table and Harry had been star struck by the loud mouthed girl. Anyway fast forwards a few months and Harry is dating her and he is still a possessive asshole but only Niall can put up with him because even when he says that her dress is too short its not because he don’t want her to dress the way she liked but is because he is afraid someone better and more deserving of her would sweep her away and that is his worst nightmare, losing Niall.


	4. 4. Narry/Ziall Restaurant AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narry/Ziall fic with chef Niall

Harry us handed down a small hole in the wall restaurant that is running out of business faster that a bullet train. He initially intents to sell it and never look back as his family had much better business but one day niall comes and asks is they are hiring and Harry can't find it in himself to say no with how tired and thin he looks (he could have ran away from a bad past from ireleand). Anywsy harry hires niall and holds of the selling but the other few workers (which are basically just rest of the boys) is vary of him as they have been working together for like years while niall is new. But somehow niall manages to get himself into the kitchen and the day their chef quits complaining about bad pay and stuff niall is somehow trusted into cooking (it could have been an accident).

The dish is a hit and soon everyone finds out that niall is a food prodigy and everything he touches will be fucking fantastic and the rastraunt slowly ruses up until it's a giant hit.

Meanwhile budding relationship between zayn who is a waiter there and niall. Harry soon gets his shit together and realized he too has a crush on their resident chef who gets offers from world famous hotels .

I don't care much about the endgame but you know it should be fluffy with lots of fluff, food and a tiny bit of angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ate one amazing biriyani from a local hole in the wall hotels that looks as if it was one step from breaking down and this happend. Oh well...


	5. 4. Hollywood AU

Characters A, B and C are mildly famous actors and are doing a much anticipated comic based movie together. In the movie A is the hero, B is A’s badass love interest and C is the villain whom everybody hates with a passion, like Dolores Umbridge kind of villain. Anyway the movie is a giant success and the 3 become super famous. Everybody ships A and B together so much and everyone is 110% sure that those two are dating in real life based on their extremely close friendship. So giant roomers and speculations rise throughout the shooting and promoting of the movie but in the end B shocks everyone by saying that B and C are in a relationship and not everyone likes it. But yeah. In the end B and C turn out to be the it couple and the villain finally gets the girl/boy.


	6. 6. rich boy! au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a social experiment I once saw on YouTube with a Ferrari. The vedio was pretty amazing and I'll try and find the link soon.

Louis is extremely rich and thus belives everyone only wants his money and nothing more. He has a few close friends who he is sure of but all his relationships has been shit and people has used him for money. So his friends Dare him to do a social experiment where he asks girls out and if they say no show him his ferrari and ask again. Most girls quickly say yes and even ditch their friends and boyfriends as soon as they see the Ferrari thus proving Louis point. But then comes niall who refuses both ways and asks what makes Louis think his car would change his opinion on him. Anyway Louis is intrigued and adamant on winning niall over so he sends him rich presents and with each present niall is even more pissed of with the boy. Finnaly Louis comes clean and asks niall what he wants and niall makes him believe not everyone is out to get his money.


	7. 7. Marcel Edwards AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of like Hannah Montana

Harry is a world famous celebrity and he can’t ever go out anywhere without being followed my papz or crowded by fans, so finally when he loses his shit one day his makeup artist sets a deal with him for a nerdy makeover and marcel is born and nobody glances twice at him to realize the difference.  
So first day as marcel and he is already kicked out from the venue of his own concert for looking like that and he manages to stumble up into a hole in the wall coffee shop where he meets Niall who rambles a lot and laughs at all of his lame jokes. Harry quickly likes the idea of Niall liking him so freely and happily without knowing who he is and he continues to be marcel and strut around Niall and his friends. Then Bam Feelings but Harry is afraid to tell Niall the truth afraid of his reaction and also of Louis who always loudly proclaims he hates the popstars when the subject comes up. 

But Louis is just judging the perceived idea by the media but Harry is still scared and Niall is Louis step bro and he listens to every word Louis says.


	8. Niall DeGeneres Au

I am desperately in need of an AU where Niall is Ellen DeGeneres son and the rest of the boys are in a band and comes for an interview, one of them thinking Niall is a stage hand asks him to get their drink or something and is heavily embarrassed when they find out who it actually is. Mainly just a giant fic about Niall being Ellen’s and Portia's kid. i need this so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its insulting how there is lack of Niall Degenres fics in this fandom even after the last scene from This is us happened. seriously this is a basic necessity here people.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you..


End file.
